This World Needs Acceptance
by madmaddiee
Summary: A series of drabbles that reflect different points of view of homosexuality through different character's eyes. Slash It Challenge. Please Review! Complete
1. A Scared Father

**Author's Note: **I put my chaptered stories on hold, for lack of inspiration. But I've signed up for a few challenges, this being one of them.

The poem that you will read, if you follow my story, has one line in each chapter, and is written by Lying In An Angels Arms

It will be, I plan, eighteen chapters.

Of course, **I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A Scared Father**

I was sitting in my study, at my grandfather's desk, quietly doing paperwork for the bank when he told me, four long years ago.

Long years, and yet I remember it like it had happened days prior.

My son had stood before me, in a manner that I had taught him.

Perfect posture, his face lacking of emotion, hands at his sides, hair groomed with no imperfections.

He was my pride, not that I'd ever tell him.

He had been standing, nearly motionless, in my study for nearly five minutes, when I realized he was waiting for me to address him. I took pity on him, and said in a quiet, but firm voice, "Yes, Draco?"

His words came out murmured, rushed, and nervous. I was barely listening, but once my ears caught those dreaded words--the ones I had prayed I would never hear. . .that's when I finally payed him any mind and glanced up at him, eyebrow raised.

My first born, my heir. . .no, he couldn't be, I must have misheard him.

"Pardon?" I asked him.

I watched as Draco looked down at his shoes and took a deep breath, waiting a few seconds before addressing me again. He looked me firmly in the eye, and said the words again, the words I had hoped I would never hear. . .but did, again, and clearly.

"I'm gay." He was looking me in the eye, asking me with his eyes if I was going to hurt him, physically or mentally, because his sexuality was something different than I had assumed.

I had no words to speak, no consolation to give, so I nodded curtly and went back to paperwork, head bowed. It took a few minutes, but finally I knew that Draco had left my study with a hard 'slam' of the door.

I was so disrupted by his announcement I did not even reprehend him for slamming it.

* * *

And still, after all these years, I'm not used to idea of my son having a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend.

. . .My son, liked men.

I had pushed Draco away as he grew up from baby, to toddler, to child, to teenager; I didn't show him love or affection, hoping that if I were to die on a mission for the Dark Lord he wouldn't be as hurt over it.

When the war ended I was going to finally act fatherly towards my son, if a little late. I was hoping to develop a new relationship with my son, a more kind one, as well. But after Draco's confession I wasn't sure, and still not sure, if I can.

He and his sexuality was now something foreign, something odd. _How am I suppose to act?_ I had never felt so unsure before.

Still, four years later, I realized I had never been the father figure I was suppose to be, and now I don't think I will ever be.

A heart-wrenching thought for a father, even my cold heart aches with the thought-- I'll never be a father to Draco. I'm too frightened to try.

**I am the father who's never hugged his son because he's afraid.**


	2. A Disappointed Mother

**A Disappointed Mother**

Sometimes, I just want to scream. Sometimes at my children, sometimes at my husband. . .mostly at myself.

I'm suppose to be the best mother, and known as such. The one that loves her children regardless of anything they do.

She's now something I cannot get used to.

My sons are great, and they know I love them, but what I hate is that I don't think my daughter knows I love her, too.

She told us that she had a girlfriend—yes, a girlfriend, a month ago and I had hoped that I would get used to it and accept it.

But still, after a month, I'm not used to seeing her kiss another girl in greeting or in farewells, nor am I used to see my daughter, my beautiful, only daughter, cuddle with her girlfriend on the couch.

And what's worse, I do not want to go in public with the two of them.

It is true that the wizarding world is accepting of homosexuality, and for the general aspect of things I am as well, but to see my own personal family member be homosexual. . .it's just too much.

I am ashamed of my daughter, and it breaks my heart to say it and realize it, but I am. I don't want to look at her relationship and scowl, but it's just my natural reaction.

It breaks my heart, because I know that every time I look on disapprovingly it pushes her away from me just a bit more.

My only daughter. A lesbian. I _still_ can't wrap my mind around the idea. I taught her everything I know, from cooking to cleaning, to knitting, to fixing clothes that had gotten torn and ripped playing games outdoors.

I had expected her to have grandchildren, and to teach them the same things I had taught her, but I realize that she won't, she can't.

I look over at her now, and turn away, sadness overwhelming me.

_Where did I go wrong with her? _It is a thought that crosses through my mind often. I just shake my head, trying to clear my mind and thoughts, and go back to whatever I was doing.

**I am the mother who can't look at her daughter because she's ashamed.**


	3. An Abandoned Son

**An Abandoned Son**

I remember the day I told him, I was seventeen at the time. I had waited until I was of legal age in the wizarding world to tell him, anticipating his reaction.

It's disappointing to know that I was correct with the assumption.

It is said that a father will love his son no matter what. I suppose I am the exception to that saying.

I told him, bluntly, that I was gay. His reaction? A nice slap across my face. Not that I wasn't used to it. He'd slap me when he believed what I was doing or saying was wrong, even if it was socially accepted.

He would say, 'It's not Tobias Snape accepted.' I was smart enough to know that I shouldn't respond to that.

My mother had died a year before I told my father my sexuality, so she wasn't around to accept it, or try to set me up with 'a nice, young man she had met at. . .' wherever she would go.

But what I had truly had anticipated, and was correct, was the finally three words he had ever said to me.

"Get out, fag." He had sneered with such disdain, such disgust, I couldn't help but feel worthless. He was my father, and though I had never particularly liked him, it still hurt to know he didn't accept the man I had turned out to be.

I remember packing, quickly. I remember saying a silent goodbye to the house I had grown up in on Spinner's End, promising to come back once my disapproving father had passed on.

My trunk for Hogwarts was already in the flat I had purchased earlier that day. As I said, three times now, I had anticipated his reaction. All I had leaving my childhood home was a small pack with a change of clothes, and some toiletries I didn't feel like leaving behind.

It was worth leaving, because I would not have to worry any longer over whether or not my father would accept the fact that I had a boyfriend, or loved a man.

It didn't matter anymore. I knew his opinion, and just didn't care.

I turned back to face my father, only once, and said simply, "Goodbye, Father."

**I am the boy kicked out of home, because I dared to love a man.**


	4. A Disgusted Young Girl

**A Disgusted Young Girl**

My long, curly dirty-blonde hair is in pigtails during my eighth birthday party at the park. All my friends from primary school are at my party, as well as my parents and my other relatives. My friends and I are running around, playing tag, waiting for my mother to call us for cake and ice cream.

That's when I see them.

Two women, holding hands and leaning in to kiss each other. I don't understand.

My mum told me that when a man and a woman love each other very much, they give each other a special hug and the woman has a baby.

A _man_ and a woman. Not two women. That doesn't work; it doesn't make any sense.

I look at them with confusion, and disgust. It's not suppose to be two women, they're breaking the rules! My mum is probably very angry; she doesn't like when things aren't in order.

I must get it from her, then.

I try to get my friends to run and play on the _other _side of the park, away from the two women. I stick my tongue out at the women, but they don't see me. I start to play tag again, my friends not bothered at all by them. I guess they didn't see them, because if they did, I _know_ they'd be grossed out.

I hear a distant, "_Lavender! Time to blow out the candles, darling!"_ shouted by my mum across the park. I gesture to my friends to run back towards the picnic tables and blankets.

I look back once more, and notice the women wrapped in each other's arms; they look content.

I shake my head, distastefully. They shouldn't be in public, they're breaking the rules, I know they are!

My blonde curls blowing behind me as I run, my subconscious has already made up it's mind; I'll never like homosexuals for the rest of my life, not that I notice that the decision is made in my head.

**I am the little girl who looks disgusted to see two women holding hands.**


	5. A Proud Son

**A Proud Son**

I wonder if anyone ever realized _why _my father locked me up in Azkaban without a second thought, even though I was his son.

Well, yes, there's the obvious; I took part in the torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife, Alice.

But I wonder, truly, if anyone ever thought about it. I would bet all the Crouch family funds that no one did, no one in the entire wizarding world who heard about my imprisonment.

It's because I was gay.

No, really, I'm being honest. When I told my dad that I had a boyfriend, I had never seen him so angry, so disappointed. . .

I wasn't always this crazy, you know. There was a time when I was just a happy kid, thankful to be alive. But after I saw my dad begin hate me because of my sexuality, well, it got me a bit pissed.

(Understatement.)

My father never actually said "I hate you" or "Do not talk to me ever again", but he acted as such.

Actions speak louder than words, by the way.

He didn't owl, nor did he floo. He didn't visit, not once, for nearly four years, and that's when I finally understood the lack of communication.

I really didn't have a father anymore. It didn't hurt as much as you think it would.

If he couldn't accept who I am, why should I want to him to be in my life?

I went to the man who had been somewhat of a mentor these past years, Rodolphus Lestrange, for advice. He told me about a group of people, mostly men, that wouldn't care what I was. They would respect me because I am a fighter, a skilled dueler.

They called themselves Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

I took a few weeks to consider, and finally realized that this group was where I belonged. I went back to my mentor and asked him to take me to the Dark Lord, so I could receive the Dark Mark.

I lost more and more sanity every meeting the Death Eaters had, and eventually the crazed look in my eye didn't go away after the meetings, it became a permanent feature on my face.

I've had the tick for years, though. The one with my tongue? Rodolphus always sneered, saying it makes me look like a lizard or something.

How kind my friends are. I smile, I'm happy with these men as my friends.

Over time, the Dark Lord trusted me further, until I was in the elite Inner Circle of his followers.

I never told my dad, course.

He cared more about his reputation and fame than he did about his own son.

Arsehole.

**I am the politician's son who cared more for love than fame.**


	6. An Accepting Best Friend

**An Accepting Best Friend**

I almost laughed when Ron told me he was gay, because frankly, I thought he was joking.

After snogging Lavender Brown for the majority of sixth year, I would've bet a hundred galleons that he was straight. He just always gave the impression of a chick-crazy, hormonal teenage boy.

Apparently even _I'm _wrong sometimes.

Though I suppose he can be a horny teenage boy with. . .another boy? The thought of him kissing another boy still boggles my mind.

He's like a brother to me, of course, and I still love him likes he's family. I would still care for him if he was in love with goats, really. As long as he's happy.

But he's going to be happy, with other men! I laugh and shake my head. Oh, Ron. So full of surprises.

He was a nervous wreck when he told me. He had already told Harry, who didn't care of course, but Ron was especially afraid to tell me because he thought, and I quote:

"I thought that, I don't know, you'd run to the library and try to research a way to make me straight. . .?"

After that statement, I couldn't help but laugh, and give him a big bear hug.

He's thick sometimes, Ron is. I can't believe he thought I would care and try to change him! Am I really that close-minded about everything?

A small voice in the back of my mind screams, "Yes! You are! Crazy bitch!" But I swat it down mentally.

It's now my knew goal to be more open-minded. Let's see how long this lasts.

I now glance over at Ron, trying to pick up this cute boy at the Leaky Cauldron. I shake my head in wonder, "When did this happen, where was I to not notice it?"

Now that he told me, I notice it more. The 'concept of the thing', I suppose.

I watch as he walks back to me, mumbling something about the guy already having a boyfriend. I put my arm around him and kiss his cheek playfully, and say, "You've still got me!"

He reaches around and messes up my already bushy brown hair and smiles. With that smile I know that we're still the best friends we were before, he's just going to bring the guys home instead of the ladies.

**I am the girl who cannot look at her best friend the same.**

* * *

A special thanks to:

cajega

JoJosoup

for reviewing this story, and

cajega

draco-lord-0

NIkel King

Tyson Rules

for putting this story on their alert.

Thanks :) -M


	7. A Saddened Uncle

**A Saddened Uncle**

I really didn't think it would come to this. It's disappointing.

I recently returned home from Romania for a month-long vacation. I hadn't been home to the Burrow in over ten years, much too long in my opinion. I just was so busy, what with all the taming dragons and such.

But within my busy schedule in Romania I finally met someone who makes my heart flutter. I don't care if I deal with dragons and suppose to be 'macho', this person makes me feel like I'm floating on a big, fluffy cloud.

_His_ name is Michael. Even his name makes me happy, I have no idea why. Charlie and Michael, Michael and Charlie; has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

Well, I was ecstatic to introduce him to my family, and when I returned home and walked through the front door I was greeted with big, manly, brotherly hugs, along with a nice little squeal of excitement from Ginny.

When I introduced my siblings and parents to Michael, they took a liking to him immediately, except one of my brothers.

Three guesses who?

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, my stuck-up little brother Percy was the only person not present at the Burrow that day.

I asked my mother where he lived and once I knew, I floo'd over to his home and asked Michael to follow. When I got there, I can't say his reaction was surprising. . .but it was still saddening.

He looked right at me, then at Michael, and then I heard him shout for his wife and two children to move their conversation (about dolls, no less) upstairs.

He turned to me again. "Wh. . .what are you doing here?!" Percy spluttered at us.

I laughed softly. "I'm here visiting all my siblings, and mum and dad. You were the only person not at the Burrow today, so. . .now I'm here," I gave him a big smile, and then gestured to the man behind me.

"This is my boyfriend, Michael," The look on Percy's face. . .I'll never forget it. It was a nice mix of confusion, disgust, and a few other emotions I couldn't pinpoint at the time.

"Your. . ._boy_friend?" Percy asked me, clarifying. I nodded and put my arm around Michael.

I remember watching his lips turn into a frown, and his expression turned, well, pissed.

"Get out." He snarled. My eyebrows shot up into my forehead, surprised.

"One more time?" I asked, seeing if I heard him correctly.

"Get. Out. You're lucky I sent my daughters upstairs--" He just near growled at Michael and myself.

"You have daughters?" I asked conversationally, interrupting him. "What are their names?" I smile at him again.

"None of your business. Get out." He was giving us such an intense glare I was genuinely shocked—Percy was usually the passive aggressive type, debating you rather than dueling you. . .but right now he looked down-right terrifying.

I give him a sad look. "If that's what you want. . .I was hoping to meet your family--" I start, but he interrupts me.

"I don't want my daughters knowing their uncle's a fairy," He begins, eyes narrowed. "When I return, you two had better be out of my house." He glanced at me, then at Michael again, and stormed out of the foyer and the pounds of his footsteps alerted me he was heading upstairs.

I was close to Percy when we were younger, you could have even called us best friends at one time. I shake my head, defeatedly, and took Michael's hand and led him to the apparation point outside.

I never even learned his daughter's names.

**I am the uncle forbidden from his nieces because his boyfriend wanted to meet them.**

**

* * *

Thanks a bunch to my two reviewers, and the few people that put this story on alert. -M:)**


	8. A Shunned Grandson

**A Shunned Grandson**

You know what really sucks? When you love someone so much, and they can't seem to find the courage to love you back.

Take for instance, my grandfather. Ever since I was a little kid, we were really close. I'd sit on his knee all the time, and he'd tell me pointless stories from when he was my age. I loved, still love, him with all of my heart. And he had felt the same way, I was his pride. . .

Until last Christmas vacation. I decided I wanted to bring my boyfriend, Seamus, over to meet my family. Once my grandfather put the pieces together, he didn't like the result.

I was out to my parents, of course. How could I not tell them I was gay after knowing it myself for so long? My grandfather, on the other hand, didn't know. And he didn't like it when he did find out.

So now? I'm sitting in a stiff, uncomfortable chair in the hospital, right next to where he lay near-motionless, hours from breathing in his last gulp of air.

Yes, my grandfather is near death. Saddening right? I thought so, too, until he beckoned me over so he could say his final words to me.

"Dean," he says in a hoarse whisper. "I. . .don't like. . .your. . ._friend_ Seamus," he manages to get out, stressing the word 'friend' with a tone of disgust. "So. . .I've come. . .to a decision. You. . .won't be. . .included in my will. . .until you agree. . .to stop. . .seeing _him_."

I don't care that he's about to die when I give him my reaction. I can't seem to find the words to really express how I'm feeling so all that comes out is an odd-sounding growl.

"How _dare_ you," I spit at him fiercely. "I love him," I see that look of disgust on his face again, "and I won't do what _you_ say, and dump him, just so I can get a few pounds from your condescending arse." I stand up quickly, kicking the chair over, and storm out the door of his hospital room.

**I am the grandson taken from the will until I promise to never see him.**

**

* * *

**They'll be shorter like this I think, from now on. Sorry for the long wait! xx -M


	9. A Supportive Sister

**A Supportive Sister**

I always knew he was gay, in a way. Kind of hard not to realize it, actually. For me, the ear-piercing really gave it away.

Bill and I had always been very close, ever since I was a little girl. He was my best friend, even if I really wasn't his. And when he finally told our parents he was gay, I didn't think anything of it. "So what, he likes boys, at least he's happy," I'd always think to myself.

But as I started to get older, I noticed all the people in, for instance, Diagon Alley who would look at him as if he was a disgrace, just because he was holding hands with his current boyfriend at that time.

What. Idiots.

Every once in awhile we'll get a really gutsy teenager or young adult who has the balls to yell 'faggot' at him. And every time one does, I turn and give him my fiercest glare and send a curse his way. Usually one that involves painful blisters, in. . ._painful_ places.

Bill usual just laughs at my actions and gives me a one-armed hug, kissing and ruffling up my hair. That's another reason I love him, and respect him. He doesn't give a flying hippogriff what people think about him, and who he dates.

He sometimes tells me, "It's okay, Gin, they're entitled to their opinion," and easily shrugs the comments off. But no matter how many times he reassures me it's 'alright' for people to harrass him for his sexuality, I'll always stand up for him, because that's what family does, of course.

**I am the sister who still stands by her brother, despite the discrimination and disgust.**

**

* * *

**Short again, sorry xx -M


	10. A Regretful Old Man

**A Regretful Old Man**

I think I always knew I loved him.

...Not that I would show it.

I'm at least a hundred years old, so "always" knowing is a long time.

I'm old enough that everyone basically looks to me as their grandfather (not that I would ever be inclined to have my own children, and later grandchildren...)

I just think of all the students as my grandchildren.

But in all my years, I never did tell him how much I loved him.

It's one of those things that you delightfully keep in the back of your mind while it eats you away like a maggot feeding on a dead body.

...Oh, so pleasant.

But I grew up during a time where a man, me, loving _another_ man was just wrong, weird, and all around frowned-upon.

Not that I could change how I felt.

I never got around to telling my best friend I'm hopelessly in love with him.

I can't decide if it's because I'm ashamed, or if it's because I'm nervous...I really just don't know.

I've lost my chance, now. And it breaks my heart every time I think about it.

I sit at my desk, stroking my beard and gazing at Fawkes; I am deep in thought.

What would've been different if I told him, and the world, of my feelings?

**I am the grandfather, raised with old fashion views, who's afraid to show his love.**

* * *

Sorry that it's been so long. Hope you like it, regardless. And it will be uploaded and finished these next few days, I promise.

xo -M


	11. A Rejected Mother

**A Rejected Mother**

People may wonder why I'm such a raging bitch all the time, ruining people's lives one article at a time.

A bit harsh, but hey, that's how it is.

When I was very young, I liked men. I suppose. Enough to sleep with them.

And I had a child with the "Ex-Husband-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named". Look at me, being clever.

I loved my daughter very much. I didn't need a love interest to keep me happy, or keep me company. I had my daughter.

But by the time my daughter had grown up, and moved out, I became lonely again, and did find love.

...With another woman.

I didn't think this would be a serious problem, the wizarding world being generally accepting. I did decide to come out to my daughter first, then maybe sometime later let the world know.

I did not expect her to be so...unaccepting.

I went to her house one afternoon, though I did not bring my girlfriend (I believed it would make it easier for her). I was so excited to see my granddaughters, as well.

Lovely little girls, that had my daughter's (and before that, my) curly blonde hair.

When I sat down with her, tea that she had made for the two of us untouched, I thought of a good way to word it. Eventually, I just spat it out like,

"I like women!"

Classy.

The look in her eyes gave it away. Disgust. Discrimination. Just, disappointment.

"Oh." A few minutes past. Neither of us drank our tea. Continued to think, off in our own little worlds. She broke up the silence.

"I think you should go...I'll owl when you should visit again. Goodbye, mother." She said with disdain.

I left, hoping it would only be a little while until she owled.

...That was six years ago.

**I am the mother who's not allowed to see her children anymore.**


	12. A Banished Son

**A Banished Son**

I knew it was probably a bad idea to come out to my family. But I thought, "Hey, why not?".

Bad choices, bad choices...

Not only was I removed from the Zabini family, I was banned from the fortune _and_ kicked from the house.

I'm broke, homeless, and technically, just Blaise. Blaise "Lacks-A-Last-Name". A certain ring to it?

Yeah, no.

Either way, with a lack of a way to make money, I've begun selling myself on the streets.

Yes, I'm a male prostitute. A male, gay prostitute.

Such a delightful life I have going for me.

I cannot hope for love, who would love a stupid whore?

Some people may ask, "How can you think of yourself like that?"

...That's what I am. I was stupid to tell my family the truth, and I'm a whore.

I should've continued to lie, date girls for show, and have a roof over my head.

Now, I get to have sex with strangers.

Bad choices, bad choices.

At least...that's what it seems like, now.

**I am the male prostitute, force to walk the streets, and labeled as a 'no-good whore'.**


	13. A Dying Lover

**A Dying Lover**

My opinion doesn't matter quite as much anymore, unfortunately.

You see, I'm dead.

I've always been a weird girl.

I can change my appearance,

I'm dreadfully clumsy.

Oh, and I like women.

No, I love women.

And I especially loved my girlfriend and partner.

I was diagnosed with rare, wizarding disease they could not even put a name to. I stayed in St. Mungos for months, and during visiting hours, every day my love would visit me.

The day I was dying however, something changed.

On some document I _had_ put down my sexuality, and when they realized the woman visiting every day was my partner, they did not let her in.

A law that had been in place for years.

I died. Alone. Because of a stupid law, that no one in their right mind would agree with.

Alone.

Not only that, but my love was alone, too.

**I am the women who died alone in hospital because my partner was refused entry to my room.**


	14. A Lost Companion

**A Lost Companion**

For whatever reason, I just didn't think this would happen.

I put it in the back of my mind, begging it would never happen.

But they went into hiding for a reason, I knew. And I also realized, I wasn't allowed to know where. I wasn't Secret Keeper.

My boyfriend, however, was.

My _former_ boyfriend.

My best friends are dead. And my boyfriend is in Azkaban.

I love him. He betrayed them. He betrayed _me._ But I love him.

What am I suppose to do, now? He's my mate. Both my soul mate and while in wolf form.

I can't live without him. Truly.

And now he's gone. They all are.

I guess I can only hope for the best...maybe...I'll see him again, and I'll get to love him again, one day.

It's the night after the full moon. He wasn't there to help me through it, and now, none of them ever will be again.

**I am the man star-gazing instead of sleeping, praying life gets better soon.**

* * *

Shorter, sorry. Please review.

-M


	15. A Stolen Child

**A Stolen Child**

I don't understand.

I love my fathers. Yes, I have two.

You see, my real parents died when I was only one year old, in the Final Battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My Daddy told me that. My Daddy is actually my Godfather, but he's the great _Harry Potter_.

I know, _my_ Daddy is _the_ Harry Potter!

I just don't understand. Some lady came to the house and took me away. She didn't say why, at first, but when I got to this creepy building and they asked me why I had two dads, I figured it out.

I'm smart like that.

They took me away _because_ I had two dads. Just because my family is not traditional, doesn't mean we aren't just as loving.

I had never seen Daddy so upset. He was crying. And Father looked downright murderous. (I read that word in a book, once...did I use it correctly?)

I'm currently in the car, but I can recognize it's not the way home. We're pulling up to a strange house I've never seen before...

All I want is to go home and see Daddy and Father again. We were going to have my favorite dinner tonight, spaghetti and meatballs shaped like dragons.

My Father's a genius like that.

I love my dads. A whole lot. But...now I just don't know when I'll get to see them again...

I want to cry, but Father said, "Malfoy's don't cry".

Can't I, just this once?

**I am the foster child, taken from my parents because they were the same sex.**


	16. A Terrified Woman

**A Terrified Woman**

She scares me, you know. I honestly can't believed I was in a relationship with her at one point.

She used to care so much.

But caring grew to be controlling, and at a certain point I just couldn't take it anymore, and I left her.

I had no idea she'd react like this.

She sends me death threats. No matter where I live or where I go, she finds me, and it's really starting to scare me.

I went to the police. I told them, "I'm being stalked by my ex." My long, black hair falling around my face, my eyes flooded with tears of terror. They immediately looked sympathetic, and I was hoping they were going to help me.

When they asked for further information, however, and they realized that it was an ex-_girlfriend_, things changed.

They seemed to care a whole lot less. And that hurt. I'm terrified; I thought the police were suppose to protect me from people who were frightening me.

But, I suppose if you're a _lesbian_, they don't care. But really, it should not make a difference.

I'm hurt by the actions, but what's more;

I'm afraid I'm going to be seriously hurt _without _their actions.

**I am the lesbian, brushed off by the cops, because I'm being stalked by my ex-_girlfriend_.**


	17. An Abused Girl

**An Abused Girl**

Sometimes, I'm even shocked.

That someone with my last name, someone who was a strong Slytherin at Hogwarts, someone like _me_, is abused.

I'm abused by my girlfriend.

She hits me. Kicks me. Punches me. I love her, even though she does these things.

I realize I'd be safer and healthier without her. But if I leave...who's to say she won't hunt me down, and kill me?

I can't remember the last time she made me happy.

I guess, I've been unhappy so long, I've grown to live with it.

One day, the first day she ever really hurt me...she had thrown me across the room and I slammed into the glass coffee table...I'm petite, and she was strong...

I had called the police. They came while she was out shopping, with my family's money I might add, and I told them, "My girlfriend's abusing me."

They asked for more information, but didn't do a thing. That was almost a year ago, and it's only gotten worse.

She found out I contacted the police. I've never been hit so hard in my life.

I'm not allowed to talk to friends. Neighbors. And, especially, the police. No one is allowed to know.

Maybe, I'll just die... I'm only nineteen. But, that would be better than this.

The police know. And refuse to do a thing.

**I am abused by my partner, but ignored by the law, because we are both women.**


	18. A Frustrated Man

**A Frustrated Man**

I'm a bit too wasted to get on the motorbike, just yet.

It was really just a night to have fun, get wasted, and maybe meet a guy.

It's a muggle club. I had a few shots, and once I was ready to dance, I was ready to _dance_!

Understand? No? Okay. Point is, I was very excited to be dancing, meet a guy, and have a little fun for the first time in a long time.

I didn't realize that it was a club I couldn't do that in.

I was dancing with this adorable, brown haired, blue eyed man, when this large man comes up to us, claims he's the manager, and proceeds to throw us out.

Because, as he states, "We're faggots, who need to get the Hell out."

I kick a stone across the street, slowly becoming more and more sober.

When will this world be ready for a guy like me? A guy who simply wants to kiss another man, and be with another man.

I'm not asking for the world's permission, so why do I have to wait for it?

**I am the man outside the club, sitting by the curb, kicked out because I dance with men.**


	19. A Finale

"He was my pride, not that I'd ever tell him."

**I am the father who's never hugged his son because he's afraid.**

-Lucius Malfoy

* * *

"She's now something I cannot get used to."

**I am the mother, who can't look at her daughter because she's ashamed.**

-Molly Weasley

* * *

"I would not have to worry any longer over whether or not my father would accept the fact that I had a boyfriend, or loved a man."

**I am the boy kick out of home, because I dared to love a man.**

-Severus Snape

* * *

"Two women, holding hands and leaning in to kiss each other. I don't understand."

**I am the little girl who looks disgusted to see two women holding hands.**

-Lavender Brown

* * *

"If he couldn't accept who I am, why should I want to him to be in my life?"

**I am the politician's son who cared more for love than fame.**

-Barty Crouch Jr.

* * *

"He's just going to bring the guys home instead of the ladies."

**I am the girl who can't look at her best friend the same.**

-Hermione Granger

* * *

"I never even learned his daughter's names."

**I am the uncle forbidden from his nieces, because his boyfriend wanted to meet them.**

-Charlie Weasley

* * *

"And he didn't like it when he did find out."

**I am the grandson taken from the will until I promise to never see him.**

-Dean Thomas

* * *

"I'll always stand up for him, because that's what family does, of course."

**I am the sister, who still stands by her brother, despite the discrimination and disgust.**

-Ginny Weasley

* * *

"I never got around to telling my best friend I'm hopelessly in love with him."

**I am the grandfather, raised with old fashion views, who's afraid to show his love.**

-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

"I did not expect her to be so...unaccepting."

**I am the mother, who's not allowed to see her children anymore.**

-Rita Skeeter

* * *

"I cannot hope for love, who would love a stupid whore?"

**I am the male prostitute, forced to walk the streets and labeled as a 'no-good whore'.**

-Blaise Zabini

* * *

"I died. Alone. Because of a stupid law, that no one in their right mind would agree with."

**I am the woman, who died alone in hospital because my partner was refused entry to my room.**

-Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

"And now he's gone. They all are."

**I am the man, star-gazing instead of sleeping, praying life gets better soon.**

-Remus Lupin

* * *

"I love my dads. A whole lot. But...now I just don't know when I'll get to see them again..."

**I am the foster child, taken from my parents because they were the same sex.**

-Teddy Lupin

* * *

"I'm terrified; I thought the police were suppose to protect me from people who were frightening me."

**I am the lesbian, brushed off by the cops because I'm being stalked by my ex.**

-Cho Chang

* * *

"I've never been hit so hard in my life."

**I am abused by my partner, but ignored by the law, because we are both women.**

-Pansy Parkinson

* * *

"I'm not asking for the world's permission, so why do I have to wait for it?"

**I am the man, outside the club, sitting by the curb, kicked out because I dance with men.**

-Sirius Black

* * *

_**I am all around you, in your family, in your life.**_

_**I refuse to be silent, I demand my equal rights.**_


End file.
